The Ties that Bind
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Siblings Delilah and Derek have been on their own on Destiny Island for years, but, when traces of their past come, and three mysterious people named Keyblade wielders come to take them to their real father, will Delilah believe that they finally found their family, or will the binds within her heart shatter her from the inside? BBS universe. TerraxOC and AquaxOC.
1. The Beginning

It all began that summer.

My little brother, Derek and I, were excited that summer finally came to Destiny Island, our little home. I was the oldest, being that I was fifteen and he was only eleven. My name is Delilah, the eldest and only sister he has. We live on our own. We have no idea what happened to out parents, only that they left us each half of a hearted locket. Still, we had friends from school and around the Island who helped us. Both of us were very lucky to have such good people around us. However, we both were still stuck in classes, which kinda stunk, even though I did love education, Summer was a second priority to me and Derek. Right now, me and my classmates were relaxing in our seats while I was drawing in my notebook. The ticking of the clock was really teasing me, and it was ticking ME off.

**"Drawing again Delilah? Doesn't surprise me much."**

As I heard this, I chuckled, looking back to seeing a girl with light red hair and sky blue eyes. This, was one of my best friends, Angel, who always had my back. I shrugged lightly, answering her back. **"What can you expect? Drawing is a hobby of mine. I adore it."** I said with a sort of passion in my voice as we both laughed, excited for that last bell to ring for good. After this, it's gonna be three months of fun under the sun, swimming, volleyball, staying up late, and sleeping by the shore. **"Oh, by the way, my parents and I are having a BBQ later, you and Derek wanna come?" **She asked asked me as I nodded in agreement, smiling. **"Sure thing, we'd like that. Besides, he probably would wanna see your brother anyhow." **I mentioned as she nodded before we heard the final bell ring, grabbing our books and such before she looked to me.

**"You remember the plan?"**

**"Of course I do, why would I forget?"**

**"We got Derek and Milly in position?"**

**"Heck yeah."**

Angel said as I nodded, seeing her nod as well. We both mouthed three together, then, with the other kids, all three our school papers together into the air, screaming, whistling and giggling in excitement before we both took hands and ran out together. Outside, we saw a bit with spiky brown hair and yellow eyes and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The little boy, my brother, ran to me and hugged me tight, as we both giggled in excitement. **"We did it sis, we finally did it! We planned planned everything perfectly!" **Derek said happily as I nodded, seeing Milly. **"Good job Milly, I'm so proud of ya! You did great." **I said as as she nodded before Angel spoke up. **"Now, LET HE THIS PARTY STARTED!" **She shouted as we all nodded, whooping loudly in excitement once more, running together, not noticing the mysterious figure that watched us as we went to Angel's house to celebrate.

_~Later at Angel's House~_

**"Alright everyone, we ready for some fun?!" **Milly shouted as we all shouted at the same time. Everyone came in their bathing suits and swimming trunks, since th party was of course beach themed. I wore a yellow, blue, and green floral two piece under a tank top and a light blue glitter short piece. Derek wore flamed-colored swimming trunks, having a fun time with his classmates. Me and the girls were enjoying some nice sodas and a few burgers. **"See ladies, this is the life." **Angel said with a smirk on her face as we both nodded in agreement. As they talked, I thought about our parents again. Our parents, whom we don't remember much, only left us with half hearted lockets. What was it suppose to mean? That our hearts will always be one together? I don't know, I'll figure it out later. Right now, I wanna relax. As I sat back on the sand, I saw a figure wearing some sort of armor. I quickly sat up, then hopped up and looked back. I slowly walked towards where he was, then looked down, seeing a picture that shocked me.

It was a picture of me and Derek as kids... With our father. That means our dad was alive? But, what about our mom? Was she OK? Was she even alive? So many questions filled into my hand, it wasn't even funny. **"Delilah, Delilah? You there?"** I heard a voice, more like Derek's, call for me as I turned around, seeing him. ** "Hey bud, everything OK?" **I asked him, seeing him nod.** "What happened, did ya see a ghost?"** He asked me as I nodded slowly. **"Yeah, come on, let's head back to the party. I heard there's gonna be a limbo contest." **I said as I saw him smile.** "Yes! No one can beat me at that!" **He said in excitement as he ran off, following behind him, putting the picture in my pocket, still wondering how it got there in the first place.

**What I didn't realize was that our Summer was all about to change in a snap.**


	2. A Nightmare and A Clue

_~Later that Night~_

Me and Derek were walking back to our place, happy and tired from the party. Derek won the limbo party as he said to me, and I won five volleyball games in a row. Perfect way to end a night and a way to start the summer. **"Delilah, tonight was so cool! We finally git to stay up fully, and with no adults telling us the rules!"** He said happily as I nodded, suddenly thinking about the photo. Someone out there knows about our parents, and if our parents are alive, then we'll need a lot of answers. But tonight, I wanted me and Derek to relax and enjoy the starry sight. **"Any who, you wanna sleep in tonight or camp near the shore?" **I asked him as he looked to me with a smirk on his face. **"You kidding me? I wanna sleep outside, count the stars and such!" **He said to me as I chuckled lightly, nodding.** "Alright tiger, you got it. Tonight we camp out." **I said as he jumped in joy before rushing into the house to grab our blankets, pillows, and such. A few minutes later, we were relaxing near some boulders not so far from the shoreline. Derek was counting the stars in the sky while I laid down, quiet as a bug. Usually I wasn't this quiet, but still... Our parents. Their faces and memories kept playing in my head like a record. **"Delilah, you ok? Your so quiet.."** Derek said as I snapped out of it, looking to him, nodding. **"Yeah bud, I'm OK.. Probably just a bit tired from tonight is all. We did have some fun after all."** I mentioned as he nodded, smiling more before yawning. He looked super tired from tonight's activities. Wouldn't blame him, we were at a beach party after all. **"So Derek, you excited for.. Summer."** As I looked to him, he was already snoring asleep, and I could see drool dripping from his face. Man, that boy really loved to surprise me a whole lot, doesn't he. I shook my head, then put it down against my pillow. I kept asking myself about that picture... Maybe if they are alive, we can finally meet them. I then drifted to sleep, slowly closing my eyes and letting my dreams consume me. I started to snore myself a bit, but that didn't concern me as much.

_~In Delilah's Dream~_

I felt a strange and warm light around me, looking around as I just saw it. Nothing but light... I saw something though, something out of place. It was.. Darkness. Darkness? What is my dreaming telling me this time? Something about darkness. I then someone walking towards me. I squinted my eyes a bit to get a better view, slowly walking a bit towards the person myself. **"Hello? C-Can you hear me?" **I asked, hoping they would as the person stopped, not so far from me. We were like, two, possibly three feet away from one another. He was wearing a black coat, it had a bit of red on it and a white beard. He was bald, had no hair. He didn't look familiar to me at all. Then suddenly, the light quickly faded, turning into complete darkness. I looked down, my mouth a bit open and my eyes widened. **"What the heck... Hey, what's going on! Explain, NOW!" **I said, raising my voice, seeing he was gone as I looked up. I started turning around, wondering where he went. **"OK, this is too weird... I gotta run." **I said, and basically did just that. Why was I running in my dream, I'll never know. Still, this was creepy. I stopped, seeing Derek and smiling. **"Derek, thank goodness. C'mon, we gotta run! This guy smells like trouble... Derek?" **I then saw he wasn't moving, only smirking, and that creeped me out a bit. I panted a bit, holding my chest, stepping back a few inches from him. What was going on? This wasn't one of my normal dreams, this was a sheer nightmare. Dipped in scary darkness no less. Why was my subconscious showing me this? That our future was looking bleak? No way. not while I was breathing.

I ran over to my younger brother, taking his hand. **"Let's go Derek, were leaving!" **I said, then I ran off with him following behind. Guessing he caught my gist and started to follow me right then and there. I kept running, then saw a platform, skidding to a stop. I looked down again, seeing it was a glass platform. There were two kids that looked like us.. Wait, that was us! We're holding what looked like.. Swords? I couldn't tell. I knew though that I couldn't stay in this dream forever. It was telling me something, and I had to figure it out, fast. What though? What is it telling me? **"Delilah..."** I heard my name being called, but it wasn't from Derek at all. It sounded like someone else... I have no idea though. I'm usually good with names and voices though, but this one took the cake. Suddenly, the platform began to rattle and shake. I suddenly became scared, holding on to Derek tightly. I screamed, wanting this to just end, and I kept on screaming. My eyes were closed tight, but tears fell from my eyes. **"PLEASE, JUST STOP THIS! I BEG YOU!" **I opened my eyes, my chocolate colored brown eyes just glistened with tears. Suddenly, it did stop. Whatever happened, my will made it stop. I felt something hit the back of my head, bringing me down as my grip with Derek let go, making me fall. I saw these monsters take my little brother. **"Derek..." **I slowly put my hand up to try to reach for him, but I couldn't, my eyes closing. This was a nightmare, a horrible one at that... I just wish I could wake up. _**"Derek... If you can hear me, I hope your OK..."** _I said to myself while knocked unconscious.

_~Morning Time~_

I tossed and turned in my sleep, moaning and groaning. **"Please.. Just make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!" **I shouted, panting as I looked around. **"W-What happened..." **I said as Derek, Angel, and Milly all came up to me. I then took another look around. I saw that I was in Angel's room. **"Delilah, thank goodness your OK! We thought you'd never wake up!" **Milly said as I raised my eyebrow a bit. **"Never.. Wake up?" **I curiously asked, tilting my head. **"Yeah girl, you were having a nightmare. We were worried you would never wake up." **Angel said as Derek came over, hugging me tightly as I hugged back. I felt him cry a bit as I smiled slowly. **"It's OK Derek, relax. I'm still alive, I just had a bad dream is all." **I said to him as he nodded, relaxing in my arms. Angel and Milly joined in the hug as well to make him and me feel better. As long as we were safe and not in that horrible nightmare, I would always be OK. Sometime later, I was eating pancakes and eggs with my friends. I was happy for myself that I was back in the reality world with everyone. **"So sis, why were you screaming to make it stop?" **Derek asked me as I looked at him, biting my bottom lip. **"Just a bad dream is all little bro.. Don't worry though, I'm alright." **I said with a nod as Angel nodded in agreement. **"After this, who's up for some beach volleyball!?" **She asked in excitement as all four of us nearly shouted in unison, **"YEAH, LET'S DO THIS!"**Angel's mother laughed from within the kitchen. **"You kids are so full of energy this Summer. I'm happy for that." **She said to us as we giggled and smiled at one another. I looked over at the window outside, happy to see the bright blue sky. I had a feeling that today would be great. No nightmare would scare me at all. This Summer, nothing would go wrong. No could go wrong at all.

We all went outside to get the Volleyball game started. I served the ball first, with Derek on my side and Angel and Milly on their own team. **"C'mon Delilah, let's see what you got!" **Angel said, hitting it back as I got Derek on my shoulders, letting him hit the ball as we got the point. **"Hey, what the heck? No fair!" **Milly said to me as I shrugged. **"He's smaller girl, it's fair."** I said, seeing her nod as she understood. We got into our positions again and continued on playing. We didn't care if we won or lost, we were just in it for the fun. We played till around noon time when lunch began. **"Kids, come on! Sandwiches, chips and fries for lunch!" **Angel's mom shouted as we nodded, rushing over as I only walked. I didn't mind the walk, it was fine. **"Still... I hope that dream never becomes real." **I said to myself, walking more as I yawned, rubbing my eyes. Now, I had to be more careful for me and Derek, no matter what.


End file.
